January 31, 2014 Smackdown results
The January 31, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 28, 2014 at the Huntington Center in Toledo, Ohio. Summary As The Hounds of Justice netted themselves both a frightening pay-per-view showdown and an incredible six-man tag team victory on SmackDown, The Prime Time Players unraveled in brutal fashion and the final two combatants in the Elimination Chamber Match were established. After setting a record by throwing out 12 Superstars in this year's Royal Rumble Match, Roman Reigns joined his fellow Shield members at the opening of SmackDown. But would they be able to co-exist in light of recent events? While Seth Rollins was forced to play peacemaker between Reigns and United States Champion Dean Ambrose, The Hounds of Justice were united in their goal of dealing with the “intruders” in “their yard,” namely The Wyatt Family. Four days after the creepy faction cost The Shield their chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match, they resolved to wipe Bray Wyatt and his disciples off the face of the earth. However, before SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero could rule on their challenge, WWE COO Triple H emerged. While The Game told The Shield to let it go, Reigns boldly stood in his face. His determination helped convince The King of Kings to make a colossal Six-Man Tag Team Match in the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view: The Shield vs. The Wyatts! Following Dolph Ziggler's victory over The Miz in the Battle of Cleveland on Monday, The Showoff rolled into SmackDown looking to overcome Antonio Cesaro in the first of two Elimination Chamber Qualifying Matches of the night. In the end, though, it was one-half of The Real Americans who would power through, hitting a Cesaro Swing/Neutralizer combination for the important three-count and an opportunity at Randy Orton's WWE World Heavyweight Title. Once again, NXT Diva Emma was spotted in the crowd during Fandango's SmackDown match against Xavier Woods. But this time, Summer Rae confronted her, ripping apart a sign she was holding. Luckily for Emma, she had replacement all ready to go. While Fandango reigned supreme inside the ring, his post-match attack on Xavier was quickly thwarted by R-Truth. This paved the way for Truth, Woods and The Funkadactyls to engage in another Funky celebration dance. Moments after Curtis Axel pinned Darren Young in tag team action, Titus O’Neil – who was never tagged into the match – informed his war torn partner that he would not be a loser and was therefore ending their partnership. Titus then opted to viciously attack Mr. No Days Off. While Antonio Cesaro successfully qualified for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber Match earlier in the night, his partner, Jack Swagger, did not. Instead, with Zeb Colter joining the SmackDown announce team, it was the returning Christian who took Swagger down with an explosive Frog Splash. As a result, all six participants in the Elimination Chamber Match for the WWE World Heavyweight Title were established, setting the stage for what is sure to be all-out bedlam on Feb 23. After a rough few months – capped off by his quick elimination in Sunday's Royal Rumble Match – Damien Sandow looked to turn it all around against Kofi Kingston. But The Wildcat had other plans, spoiling his efforts with the SOS. After the bell, the Intellectual Savior of the Masses appeared dejected. Although Billy Gunn took down Goldust outside the ring, Cody Rhodes delivered a pair of Disaster Kicks to the WWE Tag Team Champions before ultimately picking up the three-count on Road Dogg. After the bell, the Rhodes brothers continued to take it to the six-time Tag Team Champions, a definite sign that Monday's Steel Cage Title rematch will be extremely intense. With their Elimination Chamber pay-per-view match against The Wyatt Family set in stone, The Shield went to battle against Daniel Bryan, Rey Mysterio & Sheamus – returning to SmackDown after a long-standing injury. In the height of the thunderous contest that followed, a back-and-forth melee – both inside and outside the ring – came to a sudden halt when Roman Reigns stopped Rey Mysterio's 619 attempt with an earth-shattering Spear. Results ; ; *Antonio Cesaro (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Dolph Ziggler in a Elimination Chamber qualifying match (9:34) *Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Xavier Woods (w/ Cameron, Naomi & R-Truth) (3:16) *RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (1:20) *Christian defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) in a Elimination Chamber qualifying match (5:44) *Kofi Kingston defeated Damien Sandow (1:58) *Cody Rhodes (w/ Goldust) defeated The Road Dogg (w/ Billy Gunn) (3:40) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Daniel Bryan, Rey Mysterio & Sheamus (13:20) *Dark match: Daniel Bryan defeated Bray Wyatt by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Shield threw down the gauntlet at Triple H’s feet SD_754_Photo_006.jpg SD_754_Photo_010.jpg SD_754_Photo_011.jpg SD_754_Photo_012.jpg SD_754_Photo_016.jpg SD_754_Photo_018.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Dolph Ziggler SD_754_Photo_024.jpg SD_754_Photo_025.jpg SD_754_Photo_028.jpg SD_754_Photo_032.jpg SD_754_Photo_038.jpg SD_754_Photo_041.jpg Fandango v Xavier Woods SD_754_Photo_047.jpg SD_754_Photo_049.jpg SD_754_Photo_053.jpg SD_754_Photo_056.jpg SD_754_Photo_060.jpg SD_754_Photo_062.jpg Curtis Axel & Ryback v The Prime Time Players SD_754_Photo_068.jpg SD_754_Photo_069.jpg SD_754_Photo_072.jpg SD_754_Photo_077.jpg SD_754_Photo_080.jpg SD_754_Photo_082.jpg Christian v Jack Swagger SD_754_Photo_086.jpg SD_754_Photo_088.jpg SD_754_Photo_092.jpg SD_754_Photo_096.jpg SD_754_Photo_101.jpg SD_754_Photo_106.jpg Kofi Kingston v Damien Sandow SD_754_Photo_113.jpg SD_754_Photo_115.jpg SD_754_Photo_116.jpg SD_754_Photo_119.jpg SD_754_Photo_120.jpg SD_754_Photo_121.jpg Cody Rhodes v The Road Dogg SD_754_Photo_125.jpg SD_754_Photo_126.jpg SD_754_Photo_127.jpg SD_754_Photo_131.jpg SD_754_Photo_135.jpg SD_754_Photo_137.jpg The Shield v Daniel Bryan, Rey Mysterio & Sheamus SD_754_Photo_144.jpg SD_754_Photo_146.jpg SD_754_Photo_152.jpg SD_754_Photo_164.jpg SD_754_Photo_169.jpg SD_754_Photo_173.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #754 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #754 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events